Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-189.29.74.74-20150506143150/@comment-26153025-20150517194924
189.29.74.74 escreveu: Ryge escreveu: 189.29.74.74 escreveu: Ryge escreveu: Não existe outro assassino ,e o Phone guy não é sempre o mesmo . pode não ser dois assasinos,pode ser só duas pessoas talvez até destintas Um purple man funciona como os animatronics ,isso e uma cadeia de assassinato .Purple Man > Animatronics > Seguranças ,e o phone guy ate a franquia da historia esta vivo ate o momento ,ele esta vivo no 4 mas talvez nao esteja presente .se tiver e como segurança ,graças ao que ele diz no FNAF2 ,e no 1 ele ainda e um segurança ,porem morre e depois que vem outro phone guy q so entra na historia no 3 Agora entendi o que vc quis dizer,mas ainda acho que aconteceua algo além de uma simples morte com o phone guy do fnaf 1 e 2.porque o scott não revela logo detalhes de algo tão simples como uma morte escondida pelos donos da pizzaria?talvez por que não é algo tão simples assim,talvez phone guy e o purple guy(estou me refirindo ao assassino)estiveram lá no começo e tambem no fim,não to dizendo que o phone guy é o assasino ou um cumplice,só que talvez ele que esteja dentro do springtrap,o trailer do segundo jogo invertido lembra?the murder is out é a frase chave dessa teoria. Mds mano vou explicar pra vc ,no 4 nao tem Phone Guy pq nem lançou ainda pra ver ,dps vem o 2 q pode ser o purple man ou nao pq ngm sabe qual e ,e no 1 o Phone Guy é o personagem do 2 pq ele morre e n tem mais noticias dele e do outro sim ,e no 3 é outro ,e o personagem do 3 é o phone guy do 2 ,e o "assassino" nao está fora pq ele morreu e n foi posto em um animatronic ,e é por isso q no 1 o mike smith aparece e dps n tem mais notícias dele ,só que ele tem uma relaçao com o golden freddy mas o golden freddy foi "morto" no 3 ,podemos ver a fantasia dele do lado da porta pq o freddy torradão lá n e outra ,pensa cmg : o freddy torrado no 3 e o freddy e o na porta e o golden pq se fosse assim ,o torrado estaria todo esburacado e n teria a fantasia do lado por causa do 2 ,porém é tudo em um ,a fantasia da chica no 3 é a do 1 torradona e o foxy é fantasia do foxy old do 2 torrado ,ou seja as fantasias são todas em uma só pizzaria ,e só uma pode ficar viva ao mesmo tempo porque é só 1 alma em cada ,e ja pra vc falar q o phone guy ta dentro do springtrap mds mano sem ofensa mas isso e burrice no FNAF3 aparece o purple man entrando no springtrap ,tipo so q so no final porém ,o final é o começo do 3 (estamos falando do 3) então como nesse final as almas estavam soltas dái q elas entram das fantasias(falo da puppet e crianças) q e por isso q quando as alucinaçoes do 3 assustam atraem o Springtrap ,pq ele sabe q elas voltaram para as fantasias para continuarem vivas dps do incêndio e tenta matá-las ,mas como quem ta dentro e o doente do purple man ele mata o segurança ,e n tem essa viadagem de trailer invertido pq mano n muda nada todos os Phone guys morrem um atras do outro quem n morre vira segurança ,tipo o do 2 n morreu virou o phone guy do 1 e acabou morrendo ,eles sempre morrem mano .